I Owned U
by Njiiii
Summary: Ketika Jimin diperebutkan oleh dua anak kembar, yang mana yang harus Jimin pilih? "selama kalian berdua menyayangiku, aku akan menyayangi kalian" - Jimin BTS Fict! request from Chiminie BL! YAOI! Chap3 Updated! (Seme)Vx(Seke)JKx(Uke)JIMIN Dont't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

"hey Jungkook! Mau ikut main basket?"

Seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak beraturan memainkan bola basket dengan satu jarinya, matanya menatap lurus pada seorang pria tampaan yang sedang menulis sambil memakan roti isi. Pria bernama Jungkook itu melirik malas pada temannya yang masih asik memainkan bola basket ditangannya.

"pergilah Jack, aku sibuk" ucapnya dingin sambil kembali menulis.

Pria bernama Jack itu berjalan mendekati meja Jungkook kemudian menatap semua buku tugasnya. Ia menendang meja itu kemudian terkekeh pelan. "kutu buku"

"enyahlah Jack!"

"kau tau, kau tak seharusnya belajar sekeras ini. Bukankah kembarannu itu sudah sukses di luar negri sana?"

Brak!

"jangan pernah sebut dia di hadapanku" seketika Jungkook berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Jack, membuat pria itu tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook.

"kkk baiklah maafkan aku bung. Ayo kita keluar, kita bermain basket, aku dengar... Park Jimin itu sedang bermain basket dibawah sana"

Mendengar itu seketika cengkraman tangan Jungkook melemah membuat Jack tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan Jungkook.

Sementara itu dibawah, sekelompok pria sedang asik menikmati jam kosong setelah pulang sekolah mereka dengan bermain basket. Para siswi yang sedang berlatih cheerleader berhenti berlatih hanya untuk sekedar melihat pria bertubuh mungil yang asik bermain basket dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat.

Jungkook, pria itu hanya duduk dikursi penonton. Menatap pria mungil itu kemanapun langkahnya. Jungkook menatap dada yang naik turun saat pria itu berbaring di lantai untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Menatap bibir kissable yang sesekali terbuka dan tertutup. Dan leher yang mengkilap karena keringat yang terkena sinar matahari.

Dan otaknya seketika memikirkan saat pria itu menarik nafas karena kehabisan nafas saat Jungkook memaksa melumat bibirnya. Atau saat mulut itu menghisap juniornya dan meneriakan namanya saat ia sampai di klmaksnya. Atau saat ia bisa menandai leher itu dengan kissmarknya. Ah memikirkan itu semua membuat Jungkook 'mengeras'.

"cukup menghayalnya big baby, dia datang" ucap Jack yang dengan polosnya membuyarkan fantasi liarnya.

Jungkook berdecak kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa marah, karena Jimin berjalan menuju tempatnya untuk mengambil minum di tasnya. Baiklah, persetan dengan Jack, Jungkook lebih tertarik dengan leher jenjang yang terlihat seperti sedang menggodanya untuk 'ditandai'. Merasa ditatap, Jimin melirik Jungkook dan tersenyum ketika pria itu meletakan botolnya lagi.

"hei Jimin, mau bermain lagi?"

"ah tidak, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal" ucap Jimin sambil mengambil tasnya, ia tersenyum melirik Jungkook yang masih setia menatapinya. Setelah pamit pada temannya, Jimin berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, tak lupa memberi senyum dan lirikan 'ajakan' pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengumpat kecil ketika melihat Jimin terus berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah tanpa melihat ke belakang. Dengan segera Jungkook mengambil tas nya dan berjalan menyusul Jimin, persetan dengan basket dan Jack, ia hanya ingin Jimin. Disepanjang jalan, Jungkook menjaga jaraknya dari Jimin. Ia terdiam saat melihat Jimin naik kedalam bus, dan dengan segera Jungkook menaiki bus yang sama saat bus itu berhenti di halte lain.

Jungkook mengumpat kecil ketika melihat banyaknya penumpang di bus itu. Ia berjalan perlahan melewati penumpang-penumpang lain. Lama berjalan, hingga akhirnya mata Jungkook menemukan punggung seorang pria pendek, dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya, Jungkook berdiri di belakang Jimin dan merapatkan tubuhnya hingga juniornya merasakan belahan butt Jimin.

"eh?" Jimin sedikit tersadar saat merasakan benda keras menekan buttnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan pipinya seketika memerah melihat wajah hoobae nya itu. Dengan seringaian yang membuat ia terlihat makin tampan, dan 'benda' yang mengeras dibawah sana.

"J-Jung..."

Jimin mencicit, dan berusaha memundurkan tubuh Jungkook, tapi pria itu hanya memberi isyarat agar Jimin tetap diam. Dan sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntungan Jungkook, bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba rem mendadak di sebuah halte, membuat junior Jungkook harus kembali menekan butt Jimin. Baik Jungkook atau Jimin, mereka harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan mereka.

Jimin kembali berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jungkook, tapi Jungkook malah merapatkan tubuhnya dan menggesekan juniornya di butt Jimin, Jungkook bernafas di telinga dan leher Jimin, membuat pria itu tersiksa karena harus menahan desahannya. Dan tanpa sadar junior Jimin juga sudah menegang dibawah sana.

"rumahku di dekat sini, mau mampir hyung?" bisik Jungkook sambil menjilat pelan cuping telinga Jimin. Pria itu hanya mengangguk perlahan dan melirik Jungkook dengan mata sayunya. Jungkook tersenyun, ia sudah mendapatkan mangsanya, sekarang tinggal 'menikmatinya'.

*. Skip

Setelah turun dari bus, Jungkook mengajak Jimin masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jungkook memasukan paksa Jimin kedalam mobil.

"eunghh Jungh- umnhh" Jimin meracau tidak jelas saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menindihnya dan melumat bibirnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan lidah Jungkook masuk dan mengabsen seluruh benda yang ada di mulutnya, apalagi saat lidah itu mengajaknya bergulat, menghasilkan saliva yang terus keluar dari mulut Jimin.

Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat merasakan tepukan pelan pada dadanya. Ia menatap Jimin yang sedang menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Jimin menatap sayu pada Jungkook saat pria itu mengusap bibir bawahnya dan menatapi leher dan dadanya. Pemandangan itu membuat Jungkook ingin segera memakan pria itu.

Tapi belum sempat berbuat lebih, seorang pria membuka kaca mobil yang memisahkan kursi depan dan belakang. Ia menatap Jungkook yang sedang mencumbu leher pria manis yang sedang sibuk mendesahkan nama Jungkook sambil meremas seragam kemeja Jungkook. Pria di kursi supir itu tersenyum kemudian mengetuk kaca hitam itu.

"kemana kita akan pergi tuan muda?" ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook menjilat bibir Jimin dengan sensual dan melirik sang supir, "kau tau harus pergi kemana, Jack. Jangan buat aku memecatmu dan cepat jalankan mobilnya" ucap Jungkook dingin "kkk baiklah maafkan aku tuan muda" sahut sang supir sambil menutup kaca tadi dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

Kembali ke Jimin, pria itu sekarang tengah meraup oksigen sambil menatap Jungkook dengan sayu. Jungkook sendiri hanya diam menatap dada bidang Jimin yang naik turun. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook membuka kancing seragam kemeja Jimin. Ia memilin-milin nipple Jimin sebelum menjilat dan menghisapnya layaknya anak bayi yang mengharapkan susu.

Jimin sendiri hanya bisa mendesah keras dan meremas rambut Jungkook, sesekali ia menggigit jarinya untuk menahan desahannya saat pria itu memainkan nipple nya dengan lidah. Jimin menengok kebawah untuk melihat Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya sambil memainkan nipplenya. Tatapan Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya mabuk, dan tatapan itu yang membuat Jimin jatuh cinta pada Jungkook.

"umnhh ahh Jungkookhh... Hen- umphh" Jungkook kembali melumat bibir Jimin. Saat Jack membukakan pintu untuknya, Jungkook segera menggendong Jimin keluar dari mobil menuju kamarnya tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya. Jack hanya menggeleng pelan dan membawakan tas Jungkook dan Jimin dan memberikannya pada seorang pelayan.

Sementara itu dikamar besar milik Jungkook, Jungkook sudah menelanjangi Jimin, memangkunya dan memasukan dua jarinya pada hole sempit Jimin. Jimin sendiri hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman Jungkook. Tangannya meremas pundak Jungkook sebagai pelampiasannya karena jari itu sedang keluar masuk dalam holenya.

"aaanghhh disanah... Jungkookhh... anghh" badan Jimin mengejang saat merasakan jari Jungkook menusuk sweetspotnya. Jungkook terus menekan titik itu sambil menggoda nipple Jimin dengan lidahnya. Jimin semakin keras meremas rambut Jungkook, ia juga membusungkan dadanya saat ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap junior Jimin, ia mengecup bibir Jimin kemudian membaringkan pria itu di kasurnya.

Jimin hanya bisa menatap sayu pada Jungkook yang sekarang sedang membuka pakaiannya satu per satu. Pipinya memerah saat melihat tubuh Jungkook, dan jangan lupakan juniornya yang besar dan menggoda iman. Jungkook melebarkan kaki Jimin dan menggesek juniornya pada hole Jimin, membuat Jimin merengek manja karna detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin, "kalau sakit, cakar saja aku" bisiknya sambil menjilat bibir Jimin. Jimin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Jungkook memasukan juniornya perlahan kedalan hole Jimin.

"anghh Jungkook- aaaahh!" reflek Jimin mencakap punggung Jungkook ketika pria itu memasukan juniornya dengan sekali hentak. Jungkook yang mendengarnya segera mengecupi bibir Jimin dan menenangkannya. Jungkook bisa merasakan juniornya dipijat dan diremas oleh hole Jimin. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook mulai mengeluar-masukan juniornya di hole Jimin.

"anghh Jungkookiehh... hmphh" Jimin melumat bibir Jungkook sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Jimin bertingkah sedikit agresif, terbukti tanpa ragu Jimin melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook dan mengajaknya bergulat.

"hmphh! Nghh hmh Kookiehh amhh" Jimin kembali meremas rambut Jungkook saat ia merasa juniornya yang besar baru saja menusuk titiknya.

Jungkook semakin gencar menusuk titik itu berkali-kali, membuat Jimin kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jungkook berhenti saat melihat Jimin sedang mengambil oksigen. Ia segera merubah posisi Jimin menjadi menungging dengan kepala di atas bantal. Jungkok kembali memompa juniornya di hole Jimin.

Kali ini ia bebas menandai punggung Jimin dan meremas buttnya. Tak lupa Jungkook menggoda kedua nipple Jimin dengan jarinya. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah dibawah sana, ia meremas bantal sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Jungkook menahan wajah Jimin ketika pria itu mendongak karena tusukan Jungkook. Ia menjilati cuping telinga Jimin sambil menghujam juniornya dengan gencar.

"a-anghh Kookiehh, aku akan... ngghh apah yang kau lakukanhh" Jimin menengok ke belakang ketika merasakan lubang juniornya ditutup oleh jari Jungkook.

"kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku sayang... Kau bahkan sudah klimaks dua kali..." ucap Jungkook sambil menjilati cuping telinga Jimin. Jimin hanya menatap sayun pada Jungkook disampingnya. Ia segera mengetatkan dinding holenya, berharap si buas Jungkook segera klimaks.

Tapi cara itu hanya membuat Jimin tambah sengsara.

"aghh what a tight hole... kau ini benar-benar nakal ya. Akan kuhukum kau..." ucap Jungkook sambil mengocok cepat juniornya Jimin, membuat pria mungil itu kembali menjerit dan kembali mengetatkan hole nya.

"arhh i'm gonna cumh!"

"anghh nghh Jungkookieh~"

"ahh Jiminh!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua pria itu klimaks bersama. Jimin segera bebaring di kasur dan ia memeluk Jungkook ketika pria itu sudah berbaring disampingnya. Mereka saling mengecup bibir sambil menghirup oksgen. Jimin memeluk erat pria di depannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jungkook, dan Jungkook langsung mengusap kepalanya.

"terima kasih hyung"

"hm? untuk apa?"

"permainan ini. Dan maaf jika aku kasar"

"eum... tidak apa... aku menyukainya"

"sungguh?"

"eum... aku juga... menyukaimu..." ucap Jimin malu-malu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia bahkan malu untuk menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri sekarang sedang tersenyum senang karena perasaannya terbalaskan. Ia mengusap kepala Jimin dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"jadi... kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"eum? Molla... Jimin belum bisa memastikan"

"hee kenapa?"

"kkk tidak apa... nanti Jim beri tau, jika Kookie mau menganggap Jim sebagai kekasih, Kookie boleh melakukannya"

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Jimin. Ia kembali mengecup kepala pria itu kemudian mengusapnya.

Sepertinya hari esok dan hari lainnya akan jadi hari baru bagi Jungkook sebagag body guard Jimin.

"aku akan menjagamu hyung. Tak ada satupun yang akan mengambilmu dariku" bisik Jungkook yang kemudian menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi.

TBC

Annyeong readers ^^)7 Kali ini Nji bawa ff request dari teman bbm, Chiminie BiTieS, sebelumnya maaf ya nji gak copas ceritanya di grup, soalnya di bbm kan cuma 200 karakter, kalau kepotong2 nanti gaenak apalagi adegan itunya.g Nah buat yang lain, kalau mau request cerita ke nji boleh x)  
yah cukup sekian deh curhatannya hehe yang penting mah review aja, trus maaf ya kalau chap pertama ini terlalu pendek, chap kedua bagiannya VMin bakal lebih panjang hehe

Okeh sekali lagi RnR juseyooo /angkat baner MinYoon/?


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari bersinar cerah, sebagian sinarnya bahkan menerobos masuk lewat celah tirai berwarna abu-abu milik sebuah kamar besar yang disana ada dua orang pria tanpa sehelai benangpun saling berpelukan didalam selimut. Pria pendek berwajah manis memeluk erat pria tinggi di hadapannya dengan erat. Pria tinggi berwajah tampan itu juga memeluk pria manis di dekapannya.

Sang pria tinggi mengerutkan dahinya begitu merasakan sinar matahari yang mengenai kelopak matanya, ditambah lagi suara ketukan pintu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pintu kamarnya itu dengan decak sebal. Perlahan dan tanpa mengganggu pria pendek yang masih nyaman terlelap, pria tinggi itu bangun untuk mengenakan celananya dan menghampiri pintu.

Cklek

"H-h-huwaaaa!"

Satu pekikan berhasil membuat pria tinggi itu bangun sepenuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap seorang pelayan yang sedang menutup matanya.

"H-hey jangan berisik!"

"T-t-t-tapi tuan muda... p-p-pa-pakaianmu..." ucap pelayan itu masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Pria tinggi itu menatap dadanya dan terkejut begitu melihat tubuh atasnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dengan segera ia kembali ke kamar dan memakai kausnya lalu kembali ke pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf, ah ada apa kau mengganggu tidurku pagi-pagi begini"

"A-ah... itu... t-tuan muda harus bangun untuk... ke sekolah..." ucap pelayan itu dengan sedikit ketakutan. Melihat itu membuat sang tuan muda mendengus sebal dan menatap dingin pada pelayan itu.

"Hanya itu?"

Pelayan itupun mengangguk, ia menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan sang tuan muda, dan jujur saja itulah yang membuat sang tuan muda muak. Sang tuan muda segera mundur dan bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasur dan menghampiri seorang pria yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk dan mata yang masih tertutup. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Selamat pagi Jimin hyung..." ucap sang tuan muda saat ia sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Jimin itu segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap pria tinggi di sampingnya dengan wajah mengantuknya. "Eum... selamat pagi..."

Jungkook kembali tersenyum dan segera duduk disamping Jimin, ia memeluk pria mungil itu dan menyenderkan kepala pria itu di pundaknya lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Bagaimana tidur mu semalam?"

"eumn... nyenyak... tapi aku bermimpi aneh..."

"Mimpi aneh? Apa itu?"

"Aku... bermimpi tidur dengan Jungkook... dan bangun di pagi hari... tanpa sehelai benangpun..." ucap Jimin pelan, terkesan sperti mengigau karena ia bersuara kecil dan sesekali kepalanya jatuh.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Entah pria itu mengigau atau memang tidak mengingatnya, tapi pengakuan itu membuatnya ingin memakan pria mungil itu. "Hyung... bukankah kita memang tidur seperti itu semalam? Kita juga melakukannya beronde-ronde bukan?"

Seketika Jimin menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Jungkook tersenyum dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya hingga pria mungil itu bisa jelas melihat wajahnya.

"H-hee...?" Merasa tersadar, Jimin menatap tidak percaya pada pria di depannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menunduk melihat tubuhnya. Polos. Tak ada benang satupun.

"Kkk selamat pagi Jiminie hyung" ucap Jungkook yang disusul dengan satu kecupan di bibir Jimin.

"Huwaaaaaa!"

*. Skip

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hyung... ayo buka pintunya, jangan seperti ini terus nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah"

Jungkook masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Di dalam sana ada Park Jimin, kakak kelasnya, yang baru saja ia tiduri semalam. Pria itu mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi, daritadi ekspresinya menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut dan malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Beberapa pertanyaan terputar di kepalanya.

Pria dibalik pintu itu, dia adalah Jungkook kan?

Pria yang memberinya nafas buatan?

Pria yang memberinya nafas buatan saat ia terpeleset dan jatuh kedalam kolam berenang sedalam 2M?

Kim Jungkook?

Cinta pertamanya itu?

Apa yang dia lakukan dengan pria itu?

Mendengarkan semua pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, membuat Jimin malu. Apalagi saat ia ingat bagaimana malunya ia jatuh kedalam kolam berenang dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura pingsan hingga akhirnya ia mendapat nafas buatan dari pria yang ia cintai, yaitu adik kelasnya, Kim Jungkook. Jimin menghentakan kakinya kesal sambil menggigit kemeja seragam Jungkook yang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu.

"S-sial kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian itu?"

"Hyung ayolah buka pintunya sekarang. Aku juga ingin mandi"

"T-tidak! Mandi saja di ruangan lain!"

"Tidak bisa, ini kan kamarku. Ayolah biarkan aku masuk, aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam"

Hening. Baik Jungkook ataupun Jimin, keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Jungkook mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dengan perlahan untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada di dalam.

Cklek

Dengan segera Jungkook berdiri tegak saat Jimin membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandinya dan memunculkan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Kau janji tak akan berbuat macam-macam?"

"Ya aku janji, ayolah biarkan aku masuk"

Dengan perlahan Jimin melebarkan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat, tak lupa ia menguncinya dan memojokkan Jimin ke pintu. Ia tersenyum menatap Jimin yang terperangkap di antara dua lengannya, senyum itu berhasil membuat pria mungil itu panik dan berusaha mencari celah untuk keluar. Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas Jimin di wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu hyung"

"Ukh... k-kau t-te-terlalu dekat Jungkook..."

"Kkk memang kenapa? Semalam bahkan kita lebih dekat dari ini... aku menempel erat padamu, dan kau juga, kau bahkan merengek meminta lebih dan tidak melep—"

"C-cukup! Ah... a... k-kau bilang kau mau mandi kan? K-kalau begitu aku akan keluar" ucap Jimin takut-takut. Ia segera bergerak pelan berusaha meloloskan diri.

Tapi Jungkook dengan cepat menahan kedua pundak Jimin dan membawa pria itu kebawah shower. Dengan segera ia mendekap pria mungil itu dan menyalakan shower, membuat kemeja seragam Jungkook yang dipakai Jimin basah.

"J-jungkook... s-seragammu ini—"

"Biarkan saja..." ucap Jungkook. Pria itu menutup matanya merasakan air yang membasahi kepalanya. Perlahan Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap tubuh mungil Jimin yang terbalut seragam basahnya yang kebesaran.

Jungkook menelan ludah melihat kedua nipple Jimin tercetak jelas di seragam basahnya. Jimin segera menutupi bagian dadanya saat merasakan tatapan pria itu tidak berpindah dari sana.

"A-apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum"

"Kkk tapi kau menyukai aku yang mesum ini kan?"

"P-pede sekali! A-aku tidak menyukaimu tau" sanggah Jimin dengan wajah merahnya.

Jungkook terkekeh geli dan kembali memeluk pria mungil itu. Ia mengendus leher pria itu membuat pria itu merinding karena nafas Jungkook di lehernya. "H-hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari tanda..."

"H-hey sto— eunghh Jungkookhhh" Jimin meremas pundak Jungkook saat pria itu menghisap lalu menjilat lehernya.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar lenguhan Jimin. Ia kembali menjalankan bibir dan lidahnya di sekitar leher Jimin untuk menandai pria itu. Jimin sendiri hanya bisa melenguh dan meremas pundak Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook turun ke butt Jimin yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Ia meremas butt itu membuat pria mungil itu kembali mendesah dibuatnya. Tanpa peringatan Jungkook memasukan dua jarinya kedalam hole Jimin dan mulai menggerakkannya keluar masuk perlahan.

" H-hyyaahh! Kook—iehh anghh apa yang kau lakukan nghh" Jimin mendesah setiap kali jari Jungkook bergerak di lubangnya.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menghiraukan Jimin, bibinya masih setia menandai leher Jimin sambil mengeluar-masukan jarinya berusaha menemukan titik pria mungil itu. Bibir Jungkook kini sudah turun ke dua nipple yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan dirinya dari balik kaus yang basah itu.

Jimin menatap sayu pada kepala Jungkook yang sudah berada di depan kedua nipplenya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung menghisap nipple yang menegang itu dari luar seragamnya.

"Anghh Jungkookhh tidak— akh! Jungkookhh nghh" Jimin mendesah keras dan meremas rambut Jungkook saat ia rasa pergerakan jari di dalam lubangnya semakin cepat.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya segera mengecup nipple itu dan mengecupi bibir Jimin yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan desahan. Jungkook membuka beberapa kancing teratas seragam basahnya yang dikenakan Jimin itu dan memilin nipple Jimin.

"Ahh tidak— dinginhh... a-anghh~! D-disana Jungkookhh nghh" Jimin meremas pundak Jungkook saat ia dua jari itu sudah mengenai titiknya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan semakin gencar menusuk-nusuk titik itu, membuat Jimin mengikuti pergerakan jari Jungkook.

"Jungkook aku akan— n-nyaahh~!" Jimin semakin keras meremas pundak Jungkook saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan mengecupi bibir Jimin, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening pria mungil itu. Jimin sendiri hanya bisa terdiam mengatur nafasnya, ia mendengus sebal menatap adik kelasnya itu, sedangkan Jungkook tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"D-dasar mesum!"

"Kkk tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"T-tidak!"

"Jangan bohong hyung, aku tau kau menyukainya kkk"

"U-ukh diamlah dan selesaikan mandinya agar kita tidak telat!" ucap Jimin sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dan kepala Jungkook kemudian memukul-mukul lengan Jungkook agar pria itu menjauh darinya.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan dan segera mengecup bibir Jimin, membuat pria itu berhenti memukul dan menatap Jungkook dengan wajah memerahnya. "Kkk kau ini sangat menggemaskan hyung"

"B-berhentilah menggodaku!" Ucap Jimin sambil menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita bolos hari ini hyung?"

"H-hee? T-tidak bisa!"

"Oh ayolah satu hari ini saja, kita habiskan hari ini berdua ok? Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Jungkook segera mematikan showernya dan menggendong pria mungil itu ke bathtub, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jimin yang menyuruhnya untuk menurunkannya. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk Jimin.

*. Skip

Cklek

Seorang pria membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang terlihat gelap. Perlahan ia berjalan masuk kedalam dengan megendap-endap, berusaha memelankan suara langkahnya. Ia menengok kanan dan melihat lorong menuju sebuah kamar terlihat sepi, ia lalu menengok ke kiri dan melihat lorong menuju ke dapur terlihat sepi. Pria itu menghela nafas lega kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga di hadapannya.

Klik

Seketika pria itu membatu saat lampu ruang tengah di rumah itu dinyalakan. Dengan perlahan ia menghela nafas berat dan menunduk, kemudian ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria pucat sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Eh... ehehe hyungie..."

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Eh? Ah... itu... aku ke... rumah teman hehe"

"kau tidak pulang kemarin, dan hari ini kau tidak ke sekolah, dan sekarang baru pulang. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"M-m-maaf hyuuung, aku tadi ke... ke... ke rumah kekasihku! Ah iya, aku ke rumah kekasihku hehe"

"Tsk, terserahlah"

Bersamaan dengan kata itu, sang pria pucat berjalan mendahului pria tadi menuju kamarnya. Pria tadi menghela nafas kemudian mengikuti pria pucat tadi ke kamar.

"Yoongi hyung... aku minta maaf..."

Pria pucat yang dipanggil Yoongi itu hanya diam sambil memunggungi pria tadi dan masih asik membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Pria tadi kembali menghela nafas kemudian duduk di kasur, menatapi Yoongi yang masih asik dengan barang-barangnya.

"Hyuuuung~ kau marah padaku?"

Srek

Seketika Yoongi terdiam menunduk. Membuat pria yang duduk di kasur itu terkejut dan segera berdiri untuk menghampirinya.

"Hyung?"

"Aku... aku tidak marah Jimin... hanya saja... aku... aku merasa bersalah..."

Perlahan air mata mulai jatuh di wajah pucat Yoongi, membuat pria satunya yang bernama Jimin itu menatapnya sedih. Ia segera menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah hyung, kau tidak salah. Ayolah kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Ini mimpimu kan?"

"T-tapi... hiks— karena mimpiku... k-kau jadi kesepian... kau... hiks— kau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah... dan kau hiks— a-aku berpikir kau marah padaku saat itu..."

Tangis dan isakan Yoongi semakin menjadi saat memikirkan Jimin yang tidak pulang kemarin. Dan setelah mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin segera membalikan tubuh pria itu dan menatapnya, ia juga menghapus jejak air mata di pipi pria itu. Jika saja ia bisa berkata kalau Jungkook yang menahannya pulang tadi pagi.

"Tidak hyung, tidak apa, jangan pikirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja disini... ini mimpi yang sudah lama kau impikan, dan sekarang tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mewujudkannya..." Jimin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali tersenyum lembut menatap saudaranya itu. "Jangan cemaskan aku, ok?"

Yoongi mengangguk perlahan menatap wajah Jimin. Ia kembali memeluk pria itu kemudian melanjutkan acara menangisnya, menumpahkan segala rasa sedih dan bersalahnya. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam mengusap kepala pria itu. Bagaimanapun pria itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tinggal bersamanya setelah mereka diadopsi oleh keluarga lain. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sudah bersamamu sejak umurmu 6 tahun pasti akan membuatmu menangis juga, tapi Jimin tidak ingin menangis dan menjadi beban untuk hyungnya ini.

*. Skip

Jungkook menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di kantin untuk menunggu seseorang. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu masuk kantin yang ramai. Sesekali ia menengok ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan kalau orang yang dia tunggu ada di kantin. Tapi sudah hampir 10 menit ia menunggu dan orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Belum datang juga?" Seorang pria bername-tag "Jekyll" duduk di hadapan Jungkook sambil meletakan nampan berisi makanannya.

Jungkook hanya diam menatap pria yang sering ia panggil 'Jack' itu kemudian kembali menatap pintu masuk kantin. "Tsk, tidak biasanya ia lama seperti ini"

"Mungkin... Jimin hyung sedang bermain basket?"

"Jack, lapangan tepat disampingmu, dan lihatlah disana tidak ada satupun yang bermain basket" ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk lapangan yang disana hanya terdapat beberapa siswi berlatih cheerleader.

Jack menghela nafas kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Jungkook. "Hey tampan, kita juga punya ruang olahraga yang besar kau tau?"

Jungkook hanya menatap kesal pada Jack, ia mengambil kentang goreng Jack dan kembali memantau pintu masuk kantin. Mata Jungkook sedikit melebar saat melihat sekumpulan orang berjalan masuk kedalam kantin. Itu adalah teman-teman Jimin, ia sering melihat pria chubby itu bermain basket dengan mereka.

"Bingo" dengan segera Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri sekumpulan orang itu, membuat Jack terdiam menatapnya bingung.

"Ah permisi, sunbae" ucap Jungkook saat ia sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Salah seorang pria yang berdiri paling depan menatapnya bingung, "Ya?"

"Apa kalian kenal Jimin?"

"Jimin? Oh, Park Jimin? Tentu, ada apa? Apa dia menjahilimu?"

Jungkook sedikit me gerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kata 'menjahilimu', terdengar seperti Jimin adalah troublemaker yang banyak dicari orang. "Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin tau dimana dia"

Seorang pria lain membuka suara dan menatap kelima temannya itu. "Bukankah hari ini dia tidak masuk?"

Ucap seorang pria lain sambil menatap Jungkook. "Ah iya, hari ini dia tidak masuk karena mengantar kakaknya ke bandara"

"Bandara? Kakak?" Mendengar jawaban mereka membuat Jungkook bingung. Ia terdiam sesaat, Jungkook tidak tau kalau Jimin mempunyai kakak.

"Ah apa ada lagi yang kau ingin tau?"

Jungkook tersadar saat pria di hadapannya membuyarkan lamunannya, ia tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Ah, tidak, terimakasih sunbae"

Setelah keenam pria tadi pergi untuk mengantri makanan, Jungkook kembali ke kursinya dengan perasaan bingung. Jack hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dengan penasaran.

"Hey, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ah... tidak... oh Jack, kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku soal kakaknya Jimin hyung"

"Eh, benarkah? Tapi bukankah dia memang tidak mempunyai kakak?"

"Tidak tau, kau cari tau tentang dia lebih banyak lagi"

"Hah, siap tuanku"

*. Skip

Jimin terduduk di kursi tunggu, ia sedang menjaga koper milik kakaknya. Kakaknya itu sedang pergi ke toilet untuk menyegarkan wajahnya. Kakaknya itu terlihat sangat mengantuk, yah tidak terkecuali dengan Jimin juga, sesekali ia menguap sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dari semalam, ia dan kakaknya menghabiskan malam terakhir mereka dengan menonton film dan saling bertukar cerita.

Kalau kalian ingin tau, kakak—angkat—nya itu bernama Min Yoongi, ia adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga bersama Jimin dari sebuah panti asuhan. Hari ini Yoongi pergi ke Amerika untuk mengambil sekolah musiknya. Disana ia memiliki teman sekaligus kekasih bernama Jung Hoseok. Jimin tidak tau wajah pria itu, mereka belum pernah bertemu, tapi ia yakin Hoseok adalah pria yang baik.

"Jimin..."

Jimin memasukan ponselnya dan berdiri saat melihat pria berwajah pucat sedang berdiri disampingnya. "Eh hyung, sudah siap?"

Yoongi menatap sedih adiknya itu kemudian duduk di tempat Jimin duduk tadi. "Uhm, tunggu sebentar..."

Jimin terkekeh pelan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Yoongi. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengusap air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata sipit itu. "Ayolah hyung, tersenyumlah, mimpimu baru saja akan dimulai"

Yoongi menatap Jimin kemudian meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia memeluk leher pria itu, cukup lama tapi ia melepaskannya lagi. Yoongi berdiri dan menggenggam pegangan kopernya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan lupa makan, kerjakan pr mu, jangan keseringan main, dan jangan sering pulang malam"

"Kkk tenanglah hyung, aku tidak akan lupa hal-hal itu" ucap Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengantarnya menuju pesawatnya.

"Kau seperti ibu tua yang ingin meninggalkan anaknya, tau" ucap Jimin sambil melirik Yoongi yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa, kau memang seperti anakku"

"Tsk, aku sudah cukup baik kau tau, Seokjin hyung, dia yang selalu memarahi dan mengkhawatirkanku bukan?"

"Ahahaha dia yang disamping rumah kita? Kkk mungkin aku akan menitipkanmu padanya"

"Apa? Tidak tidak, kau tau suaminya itu, paman Namjoon, dia selalu menatapku tajam dan memarahiku seperti anak kecil, tsk, aku benci saat ia sudah mengomel"

"Kkk baiklah, aku rasa sampai sini kau mengantarku... jaga dirimu ok?"

"Eum, kau juga, jangan asik dengan musik, jangan buat tubuhmu lebih kering lagi hyung"

"Ahah baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Jiminie"

Jimin tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Yoongi. Ia menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Jimin menghela nafas kemudian berbalik, ia harus segera pulang dan membereskan rumah.

Kriing~ Kriing~

Jimin merogoh sakunya saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar disana. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan seketika matanya membulat saat melihat nama 'Kim Jungkook' di layar ponselnya. Jimin menengok kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari sosok itu, tapi matanya hanya menemukan penumpang lain.

"U-ukh, dia pasti ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak masuk hari ini..."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang, ia rasa ia akan mendapat masalah. Tapi karena merasa tidak enak, akhirnya ia mengangkat telfon itu.

"H-halo?"

"Hyung? Aigo kenapa lama sekali? aku mencarimu di kelas, aku menunggumu di kantin juga, tapi kau tidak ada. Kau kemana hari ini?"

"A-ah... aku... aku sedang di bandara, mengantar kakakku"

"Bandara? Mau ku jemput?"

Mendengar penawaran Jungkook, Jimin segera berlari kecil menuju lobi. "E-eh tidak usah! Ku sudah di taxi sekarang!"

"Ck, baiklah, beritau aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah"

Jimin berhenti berlari dan terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, apakah pria itu baru saja mengkhawatirkannya? Rasanya aneh, ia bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa pria itu akan 'menghukumnya' untuk beberapa ronde kedepan. "Eum... baiklah Kookie... kau tidak perlu sekhawatir ini"

"Tentu saja aku perlu, kau kan kekasihku"

"Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti anak— eh?" Jimin menurunkan ponselnya saat ia menabrak seseorang.

Ia menatap pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu berdecak kesal menatap Jimin, Jimin menengok ke bawah dan melihat ponsel hitam yang jatuh tepat di depan kakinya.

"E-eeh, a-aku minta maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja" dengan panik Jimin memungut ponsel itu dan memberikannya pada pria itu. Pria itu mengambilnya dan masih setia menatap kesal pada Jimin.

"Perhatikan jalanmu" ucapnya dengan dingin kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap punggung pria itu sebelum berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke lobi. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek apakah Jungkook masih di sebrang telfon itu atau tidak.

"Kookie... kau masih disana?"

"Ya hyung, ada apa tadi?"

"Eung, tidak apa-apa... sudah kau belajar dulu sana"

"Aku bolos hyung, aku malas ke sekolah jika tidak ada kau"

"Ukh, dasar bodoh! Lain kali aku akan menghukummu!"

"Kkk aku akan menunggu hukumanmu"

"Kau seharusnya takut tau!"

"Aku menilainya sangat menggemaskan kkk"

Blush. Jimin berhenti berjalan dan menutup pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Meski menyebalkan, Jungkook selalu bisa membuatnya merona. Melihat ia tersenyum dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya merona. "U-ukh, dasar pabo, sudahlah nanti ku hubungi lagi"

"Kkk baiklah hyungie"

Jimin memasukan ponselnya kedalam sakunya kemudian segera masuk kedalam taksi. Ia benar-benar akan membalas Jungkook nanti.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook terkekeh pelan menatap layar ponselnya, dimana disana terdapat foto seorang pria berpipi chubby yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Melihat dari posisinya yang tidak menghadap ke kamera, sepertinya foto itu diambil secara diam-diam. Yah Jungkook harus berterima kasih pada teman sekelasnya atau pelayan pribadinya atau supir pribadinya atau mata-mata andalannya yang selalu bisa memenuhi apa yang ia minta.

"Baiklah tuan muda, kita kemana sekarang?" Jack membuka kaca hitam di belakangnya dan menatap Jungkook dari spion. Saat ini mereka baru saja pulang dari gym. Jungkook tidak bercanda soal bolos, ia benar-benar langsung pulang setelah tau Jimin tidak ke sekolah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jack, Jungkook menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya dan menatap malas keluar jendela. Ia ingin ke rumah Jimin, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat pria itu curiga padanya, setidaknya tidak sekarang. "Hah, kita pulang saja"

Dengan segera Jack memutar balikkan mobilnya dan mengantar tuan mudanya itu pulang. Saat mobilnya sampai, Jungkook segera keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke rumahnya. Ia masuk kedalam dan seketika terdiam melihat beberapa paper bag di sofa rumahnya. Ia menatapi paper bag beragam warna yang dimana disana terdapat nama-nama dari brand mahal sambil berpikir siapa yang mengirim barang-barang itu.

"Milik siapa ini?" Bisik Jungkook sambil berjalan mendekat sofa dan menatapi paper bag itu satu per satu. Jungkook melihat-lihat isinya, tapi seketika tangannya berhenti bergerak saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang dan perutnya. Matanya juga sedikit membulat saat merasakan sebuah bibir mengecup lembut telinganya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kookie? Lama sekali pulangnya"

Jungkook terdiam, membiarkan pria itu bernafas di tengkuknya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi sebuah usapan di punggung tangannya dan kecupan lembut di pipinya seakan membuatnya yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Hey, tunggu, ini belum waktunya pulang, apa kau membolos?" tanya pria itu sambil membalikkan perlahan tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam menatap wajah yang sedikit mirip dengannya.

Ya, itu dia, benar-benar dia, pria itu sudah pulang. Pria itu, kakak kembarnya, Kim Taehyung. "H-hyung..."

"Kejutan, aku pulang Kookie kkk" ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook. Jungkook masih setia terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna pada apa yang terjadi.

*. Skip

Srek!

"Lihat, aku membeli ini untukmu, waktu itu kau bilang kau menginginkannya bukan?"

Jungkook terdiam menatap Taehyung yang sibuk menunjukkan barang-barang dari dalam paper bag. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis menatap Taehyung. Entah ia harus berekspresi apa sekarang. Entah ia harus senang atau malah ketakutan dengan kepulangan Taehyung. Yang jelas, ia masih trauma. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang melamun menatap karpet yang diinjaknya, ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian duduk disamping pria itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Eung? Ah, tidak hyung tidak apa-apa... hehe" ucap Jungkook menampilkan senyum manisnya. Taehyung tersenyum menatap wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi pria itu kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut. Jungkook hanya terdiam merasakan bibir Taehyung.

"Kau tau? Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Taehyung, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Taehyung, membuat pria itu menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Taehyung. Melihat itu Taehyung menunjukkan smirk tipisnya, ia langsung melumat kasar bibir Jungkook kemudian mendorong pria itu agar berbaring di kasur. Jungkook yang terkejut langsung menutup rapat bibirnya, tangannya berusaha keras mendorong tubuh Taehyung tapi sepertinya pria itu sudah terisi penuh kekuatannya.

"Emph— hyung t-tunggu— hmph!"

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah saat Taehyung menahan kedua tangan Jungkook di atas kepalanya, dan juga saat pria di atasnya itu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook, lidah itu mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Jungkook dan membelit lidahnya. Jungkook berusaha keras mengeluarkan lidah Taehyung, tapi semua usahanya terlihat sia-sia.

"Hmph- ahh hyunghh— t-tunggu sebentar" Jungkook berusaha keras menghentikan Taehyung. Tapi pria itu seakan tuli, ia bahkan langsung mengambil sebuah borgol dan memborgol satu tangan Jungkook ke kasur. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap takut pada tangannya dan pada Taehyung.

"H-hyung... kumohon jangan"

"Apa yang jagan Kookie? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Taehyung tersenyum sambil membuka satu per satu seragam Jungkook. Jungkook langsung merapatkan seragamnya lagi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, membuat Taehyung menatap tidak suka pada Jungkook.

"Singkirkan tanganmu"

"Tidak hyung, dengarkan aku..."

"Kau yang dengarkan aku! Singkirkan tanganmu itu jalang!"

Dengan kasar Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dan mengikatkannya pada borgol menggunakan dasi sekolah Jungkook. Jungkook menahan kakinya saat Taehyung dengan paksa menarik celana Jungkook hingga lepas. Taehyung langsung berdiri dari kasur dan menariknya paksa hingga sekarang Jungkook hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja sekarang.

Jungkook menatap takut pada Taehyung yang sedang menyeringai menatapi tubuhnya. Perlahan Taehyung kembali naik ke kasur dan dibalad oleh Jungkook yang mundur perlahan.

"Kau tau aku sudah pulang sekarang... tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku..." bisik Taehyung sambil mengusap bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

"H-hyung... d-dengar dulu—"

"Kau tau kan aku paling tidak suka diabaikan? Dan aku paling tidak suka saat kekasihku sedang bersamaku... dia memikirkan orang lain..."

Deg!

Seketika Jungkook membeku mendengar ucapan Taehyung. 'Memikirkan orang lain'? Apa itu artinya Taehyung sudah tau mengenai Jimin? Jungkook terdiam menatap Taehyung, ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Pikirannya campur aduk. Melihat itu Taehyung hanya tersenyum kemudian ia menjauhkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia membuka cd Jungkook lalu mengambil sebuah cock ring dan langsung memasangkannya pada junior Jungkook.

"Katakan padaku Kookie, apa dia lebih baik dariku?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengocok pelan junior Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap Taehyung. Ia menggigit bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tidak ada desahan yang keluar. Taehyung kembali menyeringai melihat ekspresi Jungkook. Ia melebarkan paksa kedua kaki Jungkook dan memasukkan sebuah vibrator besar kedalam sana dengan sekali hentak, ia segera menyalakan vibrator itu pada titik sedangnya.

"Gaah! Hyungh tidak— tolong keluarkan" Jungkook menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam holenya. Ia berusaha merapatkan dinding hole nya bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan vibratornya, tapi gerakannya itu justru menelan vubrator itu perlahan.

"Kkk what a slutty... kau memintaku untuk mengeluarkannya? Tapi lihatlah, lubangmu itu justru menghisapnya Kookie..." ucap Taehyung sambil menggerakkan vibrator itu keluar masuk di hole Jungkook perlahan.

"A-anghh hyungh... a-aku tidak menyukainya— nghh" Sekuat tenaga Jungkook menshan desahannya agar kakak kembarnya itu tidak berbuat lebih.

Tapi Taehyung yang masih kesal segera melesakkan satu vibrator besar kedalam hole Jungkook dan menaikan getaran kedua vibrator itu di titik tertinggi. Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah keras saat merasakan kedua vibrator itu beradu untuk menusuk titiknya.

Taehyung segera mencengkram rahang Jungkook dan menatap mata pria manis itu tajam. "Katakan padaku Jungkook, siapa pria itu?!"

Jungkook hanya diam menatap Taehyung takut. Perlahan air matanya menetes, ia menggelengkan kepala ya perlahan sebagau jawaban tidak dan sebagai penolakan atas apa yang Taehyung lakukan pada tubuhnya. Tapi sekuat apapun otaknya menolak, tubuhnya seakan meminta lebih, terbukti saat Jungkook kembali mendesah keras ketika salah satu dari vibrator di holenya berhasil menemukan titiknya.

Taehyung mengocok cepat adik kecil Jungkook, hingga membuat Jungkook frutasi, ia mencengkram erat dasi yang mengikat tangannya hingga kukunya memutih. Ia ingin Taehyung berhenti, ia tidak ingin Taehyung memperlakuka nya seperti ini.

"Anghh hyungh akh— k-keluarkan kumohon nghh"

"Heh, kau mau aku mengeluarkannya? Lihatlah, adikmu saja sudah bangun dan siap keluar Jungkook" ucap Taehyung sambil terus mengocok junior Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggelamkan kepalanya di batal putih.

"Aku beri kesempatan sekali lagi, siapa pria itu Kookie?"

"D-dia hanya— t-teman ku hyung- akhh! k-kumohon lepaskan hahh" Jungkook semakin keras mendesah saat vibrator di hole nya kembali menusuk titiknya.

Taehyung berdecak sebal kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari junior Jungkook, membuat pria itu menatapnya kecewa karena ia hampir mencapai puncak. Taehyung meyeringai melihat espresi Jungkook. Ia mengambil sebuah nipple massanger kemudian memasangkannya di kedua nipple Jungkook, ia lalu memasang getarannya pada titik tertinggi.

"Aaahh Tae—hyuunghh!" Jungkook berteriak kesakitan saat ia mendapat orgasme keringnya.

Taehyung kembali menyeringsmai menatap junior Jungkook yang sedikit membesar itu. "lihatlah, kau bahkan sampai pada puncakmu yang pertama, benad-benar murahan"

"Angh hyungh~" jungkook menatap sayu pada Taehyung. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa dibebaskan. Tapi Taehyung bukan orang yang mudah seperti itu jika ia sudah marah. Ia segera membuka resleting celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan adik kecilnya.

Jungkook menggeleng kecil saat melihat Taehyung sudah mengocok juniorya. Sayangnya Taehyung tidak menghiraukan Jungkook dan segera saja ia mengangkat kaki kanan Jungkook dan meletakannya di bahunya.

"J-jangan hyu— aakh! Hyungh— keluarkanh ahh hahh~" Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah saat Taehyung mulai mengekuar-masukan juniornya. Saat ini holenya benar-benar terasa penuh dan perih. Bagaimana tidak? Ada dua vibrator dan satu junior besar milik Taehyung yang saling berlomba untuk menusuk titiknya di dalam sana.

Jungkook hanya bisa meremas dasi di tangannya dan menggigit bibir hingga bibir itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Taehyung juga hanya menggeram menikmati getaran vibrator dan sempitnya hole Jungkook. Hole yang ia rindukan selama hampir 5 tahun.

"Ahh Jungkookh... hole mu sempith"

"Nghh hyungiehh~ anghh therehh~!" Jungkook kembali melenguh saat junior Taehyung berhasil menusuk titiknya.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya semakin gencar menumbuk titik itu. Dan mungkin ini tidak akan bertahan hanya sampai 1 ronde. Entah sampai berapa lama Jungkook bisa mengalahkan si buas Taehyung.

*. Skip

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang bangun setelah matanya terkena sinar matahari. Jungkook menatap kebawah dan melihat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang dan perutnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Taehyung masih terlelap di sana. Perlahan ia melirik nakas dan melihat ponselnya menyala.

Jungkook mengambil ponsel itu kemudian melihat ada 70 miss call dan 20 pesan disana. Dengan perlahan ia membuka lock screen nya dan ia melihat nama 'Jiminie Hyung' disana. Jungkook membuka pesan dan melihat pesan berderet dari atas hingga bawah.

'ah sial, aku lupa mengabarinya'

Jungkook terdiam menatapi isi pesan Jimin. Pria itu terlihat khawatir karna ia tidak menjawab telfonnya, Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar Taehyung tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jimin. Setidaknya ia tidak mau kalau pria itu sampai di perlakukan seperti Hyde atau dirinya.

TBC

HUWEEEEEEE LAMA YAAAAAA ;A;  
MAAF YA READER-NIM, NJI TERLALU LAMA APDETNYAAA ;A;  
Nji hampir kehilangan ide buat lanjutin ff ini, bahkan yang harusnya disini ada VMin malah jadi VKook dulu ;-;  
Maaf ya, chap 3 akan segera Nji update atas permintaan maaf Nji yang seeeebesar-besarnya ;-;  
maaf juga kalau adegannya kurang hot, apalagi VKook nya, Nji lupa cara BDSM.g ;-;  
Yaudah deh, jangan putus fav/follow/sama reviewnya yaaa

RnR Juseyoooo :'3 


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pria berpipi chubby bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemberut sambil menatap pintu gerbang sekolah yang dilalui banyak murid. Sesekali ia melirik layar ponselnya dan menghela nafas, menit sudah berjalan daritadi, beberapa murid yang mengenalnya sudah menyapa dan mengajaknya masuk kelas, dan entah sudah berapa kali pria chubby itu hanya tersenyum menolak ajakan mereka.

"Lama sekali... pintu gerbang bahkan sudah hampir ditutup..." gumam pria itu sambil kembali menyalakan layar ponselnya. Jam 7, ia rasa sudah 1 jam ia berdiri disana.

Merasa bosan, pria itu mulai mengetikkan sederet kata-kata dan mengirimnya pada seseorang. Pria itu menghela nafas dan kembali bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Ia kembali memikirkan keanehan yang muncul sejak kemarin. Pesan tidak dibalas, telfon tidak diangkat, tidak ada kabar, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Ada apa dengan Jungkook sebenarnya?

"Tsk, kenapa dia tidak membalas" ucap pria itu yang kemudian segera menghubungi kontak yang baru saja ia kirim pesan itu, tapi sialnya telfon itu malah tidak aktif. "Ponselnya juga tidak aktif, ukh, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hei Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap seorang pria saat melihat pria bernama Jimin itu hampir membuang ponselnya.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya menatap lima orang pria yang juga menatapnya bingung. Ia segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, "ah... aku... sedang menunggu seseorang hehe"

"Hoo... apa masih lama? Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" ajak pria itu diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang juga mengajaknya untuk ke kelas. Jimin menatap pintu gerbang yang sudah ditutup kemudian menatap ponselnya dengan sedih.

Jimin menghela nafas, mungkin ia akan menemuinya saat istirahat saja. "Hah... baiklah, ayo" ucap Jimin sambil menghampiri kelima orang itu dan beralan menjauhi tempat itu, meninggalkan seorang pria yang menatap kepergiannya.

*. Skip

Seorang pria membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah sinar mengenai matanya. Ia bangun perlahan dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sepi. Ia menengok ke samping dan melihat sisi kasurnya kosong, dengan segera ia melihat ke arah jam dan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat melihat angka 10 disana. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya untuk ke sekolah? Ah sekolah, seketika ia ingat sederet acara ujian hari ini di sekolah ia segera menyingkap selimut dan—

"Sial! Agh—"

—kembali duduk di kasurnya saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian bawahnya. Seketika ia ingat kalau semalam saudara kembarnya yang baru pulang dari Jepang mengamuk dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya, mengingat bagaimana saudaranya itu menggagahinya tanpa ampun. Rasa bencinya semakin tumbuh saat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang membuatnya memalingkan wajah bahkan saat perpisahannya dengan saudaranya itu bandara.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali kakaknya menggagahinya dengan segala macam kegilaan di kepala kakaknya itu, dengan segala kata-kata manis dan kenikmatan yang dapat ia rasakan pertama kali. Membuatnya jatuh cinta karena orang yang pertama kali melakukannya adalah saudaranya sendiri yang selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya. Tapi semua pemikirannya itu hilang seketika saat kejadian ia melihat kakaknya bermain dengan seseorang.

Semua rasa kepercayaannya hilang begitu saja. Kim Jungkook, pria itu meremas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia benar-benar benci saudara kembarnya sekarang. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia juga merindukan saudaranya itu.

Tapi kenapa saudaranya itu harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Saat ia sudah melupakan segala perlakuan baik dan buruk yang pernah di lakukan kakaknya, dan menaruh hatinya pada seorang pria polos yang menjabat sebagai kakak kelasnya, saudara kembarnya justru datang dan kembali menjadi tembok transparan antara dia dan Jimin.

Tunggu, Jimin. Ya, Park Jimin. Pria itu pasti menunggunya di sekolah, Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan mengumpat saat melihat benda persegi panjang itu kehabisan baterai. Tunggu, ia belum menghubungi Jimin dari kemarin, pria itu seharusnya sedang menunggunya di depan kelas atau di depan gerbang. Ah jika ia tidak di sekolah sekarang, bagaimana dengan Jimin?

"Sial!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jungkook bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan semua rasa sakit dan nyeri yang ada di bagian bawahnya. Beberapa kali ia harus mengganti ringisan menjadi pekikkan saat ia memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak. Tepat saat Jungkook ingin mendekati pintu, seseorang membukanya dan langsung membopong Jungkook kembali ke kasur.

"Tuan muda, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jack, J-jimin—"

Pria bernama Jack itu mendudukan kembali Jungkook di kasur setelah mendengar nama Jimin keluar dari mulut tuan mudanya itu. Ia menatap iba pada Jungkook yang sekarang sedang menatapnya panik.

"Jimin baik-baik saja, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengikutinya" ucap Jack seakan mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menunduk, ada sedikit perasaan lega tapi juga ia masih khawatir karena tidak ada yang menjaga Jimin jika ia tidak di sekolah hari ini. "Jack, aku ingin ke sekolah"

"Tidak bisa, kau tau hari ini adalah hari pertama Taehyung masuk sekolah"

"Jika aku tidak disana—"

"Jika kau tidak disana, semakin kecil kemungkinannya Taehyung menemukan Jimin. Jika Taehyung melihatmu bersama Jimin, maka akan lebih mudah bagi Taehyung untuk menghajar Jimin"

Jungkook terdiam, mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Jack ada benarnya juga. Jika ia ke sekolah dan Jimin selalu mendekatinya, pasti Taehyung akan dengan mudah menemukan Jimin. Tapi rasa khawatirnya makin menjadi saat sebuah pikiran terlintas di pikirannya kalau Jimin bisa saja digagahi oleh Taehyung dengan kasar. Ia ingin sekali mengurung Jimin di rumahnya.

"Hari ini aku melihatnya menunggumu di gerbang" ucap Jack sambil mencampurkan sabun cair ke dalam bak mandi Jungkook.

"Apa Taehyung melihatmu?"

"Tidak, aku memperhatikannya dari lantai atas, kakakmu sudah di sekolah sebelum Jimin datang"

Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Taehyung tidak begitu memperdulikan Jack di sekolah, ia hanya mengawasi Jungkook. Tapi ia masih merasa khawatir, takut jika Taehyung menangkap Jimin, karena yang ia tau, Taehyung selalu berbuat seenaknya. Sementara Jungkook melamun menatap air yang merendam setengah tubuhnya, Jack menatap majikannya itu dengan sedih.

Ia tau majikannya itu sedang bingung, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia melindungi seorang pria polos yang ia tarik kedalam dunianya yang berbahaya.

Mengurung Jimin? Tidak, itu hanya akan membunuh perasaan Jungkook.

Menentang Taehyung lalu mengakui keberadaan Jimin dan statusnya sebagai kekasih Jungkook? Tentu saja tidak, itu akan membuat Taehyung membunuh Jimin.

Tapi sejak dulu memang tidak ada yang berani menentang Taehyung, karena semenjak kedua orang tua Kim bersaudara itu memilih tinggal di luar negri, Taehyung lah yang memegang kekuasaan rumah ini. Dan lagi, Jack bukanlah pelayan pribadi Taehyung, ia hanya pelayan pribadi Jungkook. Pelayan pribadi Taehyung adalah Hyde yang merupakan pria bertubuh kurus dan berwajah manis yang merupakan korban dari kekerasan seksual Taehyung.

Sementara Jack sudah keluar dari kamar Jungkook setelah menyiapkan baju untuk sang tuan muda, Jungkook menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke air. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi jauh bersama Jimin sekarang.

*. Skip

"Kim Jungkook? Hm... aku belum melihat ia dari pagi tadi" ucap seorang gadis sambil menatap pria di hadapannya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa itu.

Pria ber-name tag Park Jimin itu menghela nafas dan menunduk. Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya, seperti sedang berpikir. "Ah bagaimana dengan Jack?"

"Jack? Aku rasa pria itu juga tidak terlihat sejak pagi tadi, memangnya ada apa sunbae?"

"Hah, baiklah, terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama sunbae"

Dengan langkah gontai Jimin berjalan menjauhi kelas 10 itu. Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Masih kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan atau telfon dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hah... ponselnya mati atau apa, pesanku tadi tidak dibalas, dan dia juga tak memberi kabar... tsk, kemana dia? Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku?" Gerutu Jimin sambil terus berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang perlahan menjadi sepu.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, niatnya untuk makan siang bersama Jungkook harus hilang karena pria itu juga hilang entah kemana. Perasaan sedih dan kesal bercampur aduk sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya ke luar negri, dan bukannya menjadi penenang, Jungkook malah ikut meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Tsk, harusnya aku tau pria populer seperti dia tak pantas untuk— eh?"

Jimin berhenti berjalan saat merasakan pundaknya terbentur oleh pundak seseorang. Ia meringis kecil kemudian mengusap pundaknya, dengan kesal ia berbalik dan menatap orang tak jauh darinya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Omel Jimin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu. Orang yang ditunjuk hanya diam dan menatapnya datar, tak lama ia membungkuk dan mengambil buku novelnya yang jatuh. Jimin hanya mengguman kecil kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan orang itu.

"Tunggu"

Jimin berhenti bergerak saat lengannya ditahan dari belakang, dengan kesal ia kembali berbalik dan bermaksud untuk memarahi pria itu, tapi niatnya hilang saat melihat pria itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu" ucap pria itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan menatap pria itu bingung. "N-ne?"

Pria itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya. Ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke depan wajah Jimin hingga pria bermata sipit itu membulatkan matanya. Melihat ekspresi Jimin, pria itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Ternyata aku benar, kau orang ceroboh yang sama yang menabrakku di bandara" ucap pria itu sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, ia ingat pria yang ia tabrak di bandara itu. Kenapa pria itu bisa ada di sekolah? Oh, atau mungkin dia ingin membalas dendam? "Mu-mungkin kau salah orang, permi—"

Jimin berhenti berjalan saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya agar mendekat. Jimin meneguk berat salivanya saat melihat seringaian di wajah pria itu.

"Kau tau kan, orang salah harus mendapat hukuman atau mungkin dia harus... membayar kesalahannya?"

Jimin terdiam, ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu dari tangannya. Hukuman? Membayar kesalahan? Melihat dari seringaian pria ini dan kondisi koridor yang sudah sepi... oh, apa tubuhnya yang akan jadi bayarannya?

'Huwaaaa Kookie tolong aku~' batin Jimin dengan panik. Ia berusaha keras Menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu. Tapi melihat usaha Jimin, pria itu justru menempelkan Jimin ke dinding dan menekan kedua tangan pria itu ke dinding.

Jimin hanya bisa menahan nafasnya melihat pria itu yang semakin melebarkan smirknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

'Kookie tolong aku...!' Jimin menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat pria itu terlihat seperti akan menciumnya. Ia juga membuang wajahnya ke samping agar pria itu tidak menciumnya. Melihat itu, pria itu berhenti bergerak dan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengarnya perlahan menatap pria itu. Pipinya sekarang sudah merah sangking takutnya dia. "K-kenapa?"

"Kkk kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?" Pria itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menatapi Jimin yang masih terlihat ketakutan. "Kedua tanganmu bahkan bergetar hebat aigo hahaha"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sudah memojokkannya, membuatnya takut setengah mati, sekarang pria ini malah mentertawakannya? Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin menginjak kaki pria itu dan berjalan meninggalkan pria yang sekarang sedang mengaduh sambil meneriakinya berkali-kali.

"Huh, siapa dia, berani-beraninya berbuat begitu padaku, tidak tahukah dia kalau aku ini kekasih Kim Jungkook?! Awas ya dia"

Jimin menggerutu sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk di mejanya. Ia menatap kesal lapangan yang perlahan sepi karena bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah bebunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tau ia salah karena menabrak pria itu dua kali, tapi setidaknya ia kan sudah minta maaf dan itu berarti ia sudah menebus kesalahannya kan? Tidak perlu pakai memojokkannya dan membuatnya merasa dalam bahaya seperti tadi.

Puk!

"Hee siapa yang memukulku tadi?" Jimin memgang belakang kepalanya dan menengok ke samping saat merasakan sesuatu menepuk kepalanya. Ia mendengus begitu melihat teman-temannya sedang mentertawainya.

"Kau ini kenapa melamun dan terlihat murung?" Tanya seorang temannya yang masih tertawa.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, jangan mentertawakanku"

"Kkk kalau begitu berbahagialah, kali ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Eh? Murid baru?"

"Oh! Ya, aku dengar si Taehyung itu sudah pulang ya? Dia kembali sekolah disini?"

"Ya, dia menyambung sekolahnya lagi. Tsk, padahal sudah bagus di Tokyo ia mendapatkan pendidikan yang bagus ditambah... wanita sexy!"

"Apa-apaan kau mesum!"

Jimin terdiam menatap teman-temannya itu sibuk mengerjai salah satu anggotanya. Tunggu dulu, murid baru? Taehyung? Tokyo? Apa hanya dia yang tidak tau cerita kelasnya ini?

Maksudku, ya Jimin memang murid baru yang masuk di awal kenaikan kelas, dan pantas saja ia tak tau apa-apa. Tapi bukankah seharusnya ada yang menceritakannya? Setidaknya tentang si Taehyung itu?

Jimin melirik kursi dan meja kosong di sebelahnya. Oh apakah itu tempat duduk si Taehyung itu? Ya memang dari awal masuk, Jimin memilih duduk di deretan pojok belakang dan berteman dengan kelima pria yang ikut klub basket. Ia rasa bahkan kelima temannya itu tidak pernah memberitau soal pemilik kursi kosong itu.

Lama melamun, Jimin dikejutkan dengan seorang murid yang berteriak ada guru yang datang. Jimin kembali pada posisi semulanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Jimin melebarkan matanya melihat seorang murid yang mengekor di belakang guru itu.

"Ah perhatian, kali ini aku membawa Kim Taehyung yang sudah kembali pulang dari Tokyo. Mulai hari ini dia akan kembali belajar seperti semula di kelas kita" ucap guru itu yang diikuti dengan Taehyung membungkuk kepada seisi kelas.

Jimin merasa kalau ini adalah hari buruknya, atau, apa yang ia mimpikan semalam? Kenapa ia bisa kena sial berkali-kali? Pria itu, Kim Taehyung, yang baru saja ia tabrak dan baru saja memojokkan dan membuatnya takut. Oh, apa ini hanya kebetulan, atau memang sudah ditakdirkan?

Jimin masih sibuk menatap Taehyung yang berbincang dengan guru sejarahnya itu dengan senyuman ramahnya. Tak lama, pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, dan Taehyung yang mengenali wajah Jimin memasang seringai tipisnya. Menyadari hal itu, dengan buru-buru Jimin mengambil buku dan pura-pura sibuk membacanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berharap Taehyung tidak memilih kursi kosong disebelahnya. Tapi percuma Jimin, kursi itu memang milik Kim Taehyung.

"Ukh, jangan disini... jangan disini... jangan disini...! Ku mohon ku moho—"

"Hei, kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?"

Jimin membuka matanya dan perlahan menengok ke samping. Ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung yang menyeringai. Dan entah kenapa ia merasakan ia dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, setelah menabrakku dan menginjak kakiku, kau kabur dari ku, tapi ternyata kita bertemu lagi, kkk apa ini sudah ditakdirkan?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menidurkan kepalanya dia atas meja dan tersenyum menatap Jimin.

Jimin hanya meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia rasa hari-hari di kelasnya akan sangat berat.

*. Skip

Jimin tidak bisa fokus belajar, kali ini adalah pelajaran guru killer dan Jimin berkali-kali harus bergerak tak nyaman saat ia menulis apa yang guru itu tulis di papan tulis. Bagaimana tidak nyaman, Taehyung, ia selalu menatapinya dengan senyuman penuh arti, yang menurut Jimin senyuman mesumnya. Oh mesum? Ayolah Jimin bukanlah pelacur, berkali-kali ia merasakan tangan lebar Taehyung merambat di atas pahanya, berkali-kali juga ia menyingkirkan tangan itu.

Bukan apa-apa, Jimin sedang merindukan Jungkook, bisa gawat jika ia ketahuan bangun, apalagi jika Taehyung yang melihatnya. Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia kembali meletakan tangannya di paha Jimin dan mengusapnya pelan.

'Urgh! Cukup!' Batin Jimin, pria itu mengambil penggaris di kolong mejanya dengan perlahan dan melayangkannya pada tangan Taehyung dan—

Plak!

"Aa— hmph!"

—Jimin menutup mulutnya saat merasakan perih di pahanya. Seisi kelas langsung menatap pria berpipi chubby yang sekarang sedang menguasap2 lututnya yang tadi terkena mejanya. Sedangkan Taehyung sedang berpura-pura menulis sambil sesekali menutup bibirnya agar tawanya tidak keluar. Beruntung ia menyadari pergerakan Jimin dan segera menarik tangannya dari paha Jimin.

"Park Jimin, apa ada masalah?" Tanya sang guru saat melihat Jimin masih menunduk sambil meringis merasakan perih di pahanya.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap seisi kelas dan gurunya dengan panik. "A-ani, t-tidak ada masalah saem... ehehe"

"Perhatikan pelajaran atau kau akan jadi murid bodoh" ucap gurunya sambil kembali berbalik menghadap ke papan tulis.

Jimin menatap sebal pada gurunya yang mengatainya murid bodoh, oh dia bahkan mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk kesini. Jimin melirik pria di sampingnya yang masih asik tertawa kecil. "Urgh, diam kau" bisiknya dengan nada mengancam.

Taehyung mulai mencoba berhenti tertawa, ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, dan ia sudah dapat mainan baru. "Kkk apa rasanya sakit Jimin?"

Jimin mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Taehyung. Ia ingin sekali menghajar pria itu, tapi ia terhalang oleh guru killer di depan kelasnya. "Urgh awas kau!"

"Kkk daripada mengomel, bagaimana jika aku sembuhkan? Aku bisa mengurangi rasa perihnya" ucap Taehyung dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik menyelesaikannya sendiri"

Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat Jimin yang mulai kembali belajar. Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali mengusap paha Jimin.

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jimin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung kembali meletakan tangannya dan kembali mengusap paha itu. "Kau tau kau tidak seharusnya menolak, keras kepala, aku kan mencoba membantumu" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatapi wajah Jimin.

Jimin yang merasakan usapan itu semakin lama mulai merasa aneh. Ia menggigit bibirnya menatapi tangan Taehyung. 'Tapi bantuanmu akan membuatku dalam masalah!' Batin Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju bagian privasi Jimin dan...

"Eung— hmph!" Jimin menutup mulutnya, mencegah desahan yang baru saja akan keluar. Ia menatap tangan Taehyung yang kini sedang meraba-raba bagian privasinya. Taehyung mengisyaratkan agar Jimin diam dan ia kembali meremas bagian itu.

Jimin hanya bisa menggigit jarinya berusaha menahan desahannya sebisa mungkin. Ia pikir kalau Taehyung ini gila, melakukan hal bodoh di tengah pelajaran guru killer. Jimin semakin kewalahan saat merasa remasan tangan Taehyung semakin terasa nikmat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam saat Taehyung mengeluarkan juniornya dari resleting celananya dan mulai mengocok juniornya. Beruntung mereka duduk di deretan paling belakang jadi tidak ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat teman sebangkunya itu sedang mati-matian menahan desahannya. Ia makin menaikkan tempo kocokannya sambil perlahan menyelipkan tangannya kedalam kemeja seragam Jimin. Tapi beruntung Jimin menyadari tangan Taehyung hingga ia bisa dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan itu. Taehyung berdecak sebal dan kembali mengocok junior Jimin dengan cepat.

Jimin menggigit kuat tangannya menahan setiap desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ini salah, seharusnya ia tidak menikmati permainan Taehyung, hei kalian ingat kan kalau Jimin sudah memiliki Jungkook? Harusnya sekarang pria yang sedang bermain dengan kejantanannya itu adalah Jungkook, bukan si gila Taehyung ini.

"AKH— EUMPHH!" Jimin menutup rapat mulutnya saat ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Kepalanya tidak sengaja membentur ke meja hingga guru di depan kelasnya kembali menghentikan acara belajarnya dan menatap ke Jimin dan Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Ia menatap bingung pada Jimin seperti anak-anak lain yang juga menatapnya begitu. Sedangkan Jimin, dia sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Juniornya sudah lemas dan Taehyung sudah menutupinya dengan buku.

"Park Jimin, ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah yang kedua kali kau berisik" ucap guru itu sambil menatap tajam pada Jimin.

Jimin terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Seisi kelas menatapnya terkejut, dahi yang dipenuhi keringat, wajah memerah dan nafas tersenggal, apakah...

"Jimin, apa kau sakit?" Ucap seorang siswa sambil menatap Jimin dengan kgawatir.

"Wajahmu memerah begitu" sambung siswi lain.

"Aku rasa Jimin terkena demam saem, lihatlah keringat di dahinya, yaampun kau bahkan terasa sangat dingin" sambung lagi siswi yang duduk di depan kursi Jimin sambil mengelap keringat di dahi Jimin dengan tangannya.

Jimin hanya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menggeleng lemah, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, ia terlalu pusing. Berbeda dengan murid lain, Taehyung sedang menatap Jimin dengan tatapan... lapar? Ah dia merasa beruntung sekali sudah di masukan kedalam kelas barunya yang penuh dengan anak innocent dan teman sebangku yang bisa ia mainkan.

Hee? Main? Oh, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepala Taehyung.

"Saem, aku akan membawa Jimin ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Taehyung sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, ia masih mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan ia memasukan kejantanannya kedalam celananya. "T-tidak saem, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Jangan menolak Jimin, sudah kau ke ruang kesehatan saja, istirahatlah!" Ucap seorang siswi yang duduk di depan Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa menatap "tolong aku" pada temannya itu yang justru dibalas dengan senyuman lembut penuh pengertian.

"Baiklah, Taehyung kau boleh mengantar Jimin ke ruang kesehatan"

Ucapan final dari gurunya itu membuat seringaian Taehyung mengembang mendengar izin dari gurunya. Ia segera menengok menatap Jimin dan kembali tersenyum. Sedangkan pria yang ditatap hanya menatap takut pada Taehyung, kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali.

"Baiklah sonsaengnim" ucap Taehyung yang langsung menggendong Jimin ke luar dari kelas. Ia mengabaikan pukulan serta teriakan Jimin yang menyuruhnya menurunkannya.

*. Skip

"Ahh sto— eunghh~ jangan disanahh~! Ahh"

Seorang pria berpipi chubby sibuk mendesah saat Taehyung sedang asik menciumi punggung Jimin sambil mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di dalam hole pink Jimin. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di dalam salah satu bilik toilet dengan posisi Taehyung duduk di closet dan Jimin duduk memunggungi Taehyung dipangkuan pria tampan itu. Taehyung berbohong ketika ia bilang akan membawa Jimin ke ruang kesehatan, sebenarnya ia berpikir untuk menikmati tubuh Jimin.

"Anghhh! Tae—ahh~ d-disanahh! nghh~" Jimin mendesah keras saat jari panjang Taehyung berhasil menusuk titiknya. Ia mengejang saat Taehyung menambahkan satu jarinya dan mengulum cuping telinga Jimin, sesekali lidahnya menjilati lubang telinga Jimin membuat pria di atas pangkuannya itu harus berusaha menjauhkan telinganya berkali-kali dari Taehyung tapi selalu gagal.

"Umh... apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala junior Jimin perlahan.

Jimin hanya diam sambil meremas celana smTaehyung. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia terlalu bingung, ada rasa bersalah dan nikmat saat ia menerima semua permainan Taehyung. Taehyung yang tidak suka diabaikan segera memasukan kelima jarinya hingga pria di pangkuannya itu menjerit tertahan merasakan perih pada holenya.

"Aakhh! A-apa yang kau l-lakukan hahh—!"

"Jika aku bertanya maka seharusnya kau menjawabku" ucap Taehyung dingin sambil terus menggerakkan kelima jarinya dengan cepat di hole Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa meringis sambil terus memegangi tangan Taehyung yang sedang mengurut kejantanannya. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Jimin melengkung saat ia kembali mendapatkan orgasmenya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian memposisikan Jimin untuk berdiri dan bersandar pada pintu bilik kamar mandi itu. Jimin yang lemas hanya bisa menuruti gerakan tangan Taehyung.

Tanpa aba-aba bibir Taehyung segera melumat paksa bibir Jimin. Menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit hingga apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Jimin hanya sebuah gumaman tidak jelas. Diam-diam Taehyung menurunkan celananya dan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak kedalam hole Jimin.

"Hmph—! Emph! Ap-po... hiks"

Taehyung menjilati bibir Jimin dengan perlahan agar ringisan Jimin menghilang. Dan tanpa memberi jeda, Taehyung mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya. Ia membekap mulut Jimin dan menempelkan kepala pria chubby itu ke pintu agar pria itu tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Satu tangannya yang bebas sibuk menampar butt Jimin yang begitu menggoda. Jimin sendiri hanya bisa mengerang dan menangis setiap kali ia merasakan tamparan dan kejantanan Taehyung yang menusuk holenya dengan kasar.

Jimin takut, ia baru pertama kali diperlakukan oleh kasar. Hubungan intim pertamanya dengan Jungkook saja terasa sangat berbeda dengan ini. Seketika ia merindukan Jungkook, ia ingin pria itu datang dan menghajar pria yang sedang menyetubuhinya dengan kasar sekarang juga. Memeluknya dan menenangkannya agar ia bisa kembali merasa aman. Tapi realita yang terjadi berbanding balik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Taehyung terus saja menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan kasar, hingga akhirnya pria itu menumpahkan laharnya dalam hole Jimin. Jimin kembali menangis, seharusnya hanya Jungkook yang mengisi lubang itu, tapi kini ada seorang pria asing yang tak Jimin kenal, dengan seenaknya berbuat kasar padanya dan mengisi lubangnya.

Jimin hanya bisa terisak pelan memikirkan nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Ia masih terdiam saat Taehyung dengan perlahan mendudukkan Jimin di closet kemudian kembali melumat bibirnya. Sisa tenaganya ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang ternyata tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"Kkk kau mendorongku?" Taehyung terkekeh saat ia berhasil menggenggam keras kedua lengan Jimin. Menghasilkan ringisan dan air mata yang kembali menetes dari mata Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum, mainan barunya tidak begitu menyusahkan seperti Hyde atau mainannya yang lain di Jepang. "Kkk terima kasih untuk hari pertamanya manis, kau memberikan servis yang menarik untuk perkenalan hari pertama" ucap Taehyung dengan nada mengejek.

Jimin ingin sekali memukul wajah pria itu, tapi tenaganya seakan sudah terkuras oleh Taehyung yang menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Taehyung mengusak rambut Jimin kemudian keluar dari bilik kamar mandi itu.

Jimin kembali menangis, ia sangat kecewa sekarang. Kemana Jungkook, kenapa hari ini Jungkook tidak bersamanya? Apa Jungkook hanya mempermainkannya? Oh, seharusnya Jimin tau kalau Jungkook terlalu populer untuk jadi kekasihnya, kenapa ia terlalu berharap?

Jimin kembali terisak dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Jungkook. Ia berteriak frustasi memikirkan nasibnya yang sangat tidak beruntung.

"Jimin..."

Jimin terdiam saat melihat bayangan seseorang di hadapannya. Kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang, penglihatannya sedikit kabur. Hal yang terakhir ia rasakan adalah seseorang yang berusaha menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar.

TBC

HUAHAHAHAHA Aneh ya? xD Maaf ya Nji hampir kehilangan ide buat ff ini hehe Tapi gpp, jangan khawatir, Nji bakal berusaha buat lanjutin hehe w  
Buat yang masih nungguin I Owned U ada kah?  
Gaada ya T^T Pasti udah lama ya nungguin, jadi hopeless ya T^T Maaf readernim, tolong jangan jadi sider dan meninggalkan author yang haus akan review reader ini TAT)  
Yaudahlah Nji nanti bakal coba lanjutin sebisa Nji

Kalau gitu, RnR Juseyoooo ;v; 


End file.
